1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to ligament reconstruction surgery, and more specifically, a device and method for determining lengths during reconstruction surgery.
2. Related Art
The creation of reconstruction tunnels in the femur for ligament reconstruction surgery is required for the attachment of a soft tissue graft, such as a patellar tendon or a semitendinosis tendon. The lengths of the femoral tunnels needs to be determined and calculations need to be made to determine the appropriate lengths for the implants that are used to fixate the grafts in the tunnels. Currently, manual calculations are used to determine these lengths. These manual calculations are often inaccurate and time consuming. Therefore, a device and method for calculating these lengths are needed.